powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs
Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs is the twentieth episode and the first half of the 12th episode in the sixth season of The Powerpuff Girls. It is the one hundred and thirty-third episode overall. Synopsis Mojo Jojo manages to attach The Powerpuff Girls to each other, worsening the arguments they often have. Plot Mojo Jojo watches his old lost fights with the Powerpuff Girls and discovers that when girls are arguing together, they're completely unable to fight him. Then, because he's hungry, goes to Townsville Ice Cream and deters the redhead girl standing in front of him. Mojo Jojo orders some ice cream, but redhead girl throws the ball on Mojo and his ice cream drop on the floor. It melts, so Mojo gets an idea. He wants to mix the girls together, make the girls unable to fight and destroy Townsville. Back in his lair, he makes a machine with a fake girl inside and lures the Girls inside. It then swirls them together, which Mojo Jojo meant to do and goes to destroy the city of Townsville. They each try flying, but being fused together, they keep falling down. Blossom uses super spinning, which has no effect (except to make them dizzy and make them fall to the ground), Buttercup uses brute force, but she farts, which means it does nothing, and Bubbles tries running, but their limbs have been switched around, which results in them running into a wall. They start to argue, but Blossom makes them stop and work as a team, as they won't be separated by fighting. They manage to walk as a team and then go on to fight Mojo Jojo. Mojo has been blasting holes into buildings but stops when the Girls attack. He says they won't be able to defeat him, but they dodge the lasers. Then they use a new power - spinning fast and unleashing a powerful blast, which defeats the machine. After that, Professor Utonium tries to separate them, but he can't and starts to cry. The girls try to reassure the Professor that they like this, but the Mayor pulls a thread from their dress, finally separating them. The Professor then affectionately hugs the girls and, despite the previous events, they together go to Townsville Ice Cream. Characters Major Characters *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Mojo Jojo Minor Characters *Professor Utonium *The Mayor of Townsville * Redhead Girl Trivia *This episode, along with Mizzen in Action, premiered on the same day the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episode [http://fhif.wikia.com/wiki/Store_Wars Store Wars] premiered. *Mojo Jojo's ice creams were in the Powerpuff's signature colors. The flavors were Pink Bubblegum (Blossom), Green Apple (Buttercup), and Blueberry (Bubbles). *When Buttercup tries to pull her and her sisters apart by force, she accidentally farts, marking the only time in the show that any of the three have done so, not counting when the girls all broke wind offscreen in Reeking Havoc. *The girls' limbs were changed around, but they still move them like their own. Also, since their fusion was canceled by the mayor pulling a thread from their dress, it was likely unstable. *When Mojo's ice creams fall on the floor, they melted. But when Mojo thinks of a way to defeat the Powerpuff Girls, his ice cream scoops are full sized scoops again. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mike Kim Category:2004 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes where Professor Utonium sobs and cries